


Ever been in the Mile High Club?

by hollyster



Series: Louis/Harry [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bottom!Harry, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Larry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Holidays, LITERALLY, Larry being saps, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love is in the Air, M/M, Mile High Club, Porn With Plot, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Basically sex above the clouds





	Ever been in the Mile High Club?

Ever been in the mile high club?

Warning: bad smut :-( was in a rush..*sigh* even though, have fun ;)  
+

"Do you have your damn passport with you?" Harry asked his boyfriend, already a bit stressed since the couple forgot to call a cab and now they had a delay of 20 minutes.

"Yes, Harry, I do have my passport with me, don't be so stressed, we're almost at the airport and the plane won't take off until all passengers are checked-in...well, sometimes," Louis smirked, causing Harry to glare at him before he turns his head to the window, snorting. "Aw, baby, c'mon, don't be like this."

"I'm what I want to be and this is our first vacation as a couple, so I want it to be perfect," Harry mumbled, still looking out of the window and Louis took his hand, "Everything's perfect as long as you are with me, darling."

+

"Lou, can you please put the suitcase on the belt," the brunette asked his boyfriend kindly while he searched for his premium card from the airline so he could gather miles for getting something from the miles store. Louis found it weird since why gathering miles for over months to get then a thing you can buy cheaper and faster without those miles. But Harry liked it.

"Sir, sadly you do have excess luggage, so you have to pay a charge for it," the counter woman said and Harry rubbed his head, stressed. "How much?" Louis asked, pulling out his wallet. "20 $, sir." The dark blonde haired man gave her a 20 $ bill and she added the decal on the suitcase and let it disappear behind the black rubber things.

"Thanks, darling," Harry kissed his boyfriend and took his hand, leading him to the security control where seemingly whole London stood and again Harry groaned a bit since they only had 25 minutes left for boarding. Reassuring, Louis pressed his hand gently, smiling at him and Harry returned it a bit, "We gonna make it, Hazza, otherwise we just run through the people and explain our situation to the airport staff."

Harry right now was very happy that he had such an amazing and calm boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess so too."

+

"Next one!" the security guy told Harry who walked quickly to the point where he put his jacket, belt and bag on the belt before he walked through the walk-through metal detector while remained silent, and Harry exhaled relieved. 

He put his things back on, then he noticed that Louis was on another point, discussing with a guy from the security. Harry panicked, what if his boyfriend gets arrested or led out of the airport areal which would mean that they can't to Polynesia. 

He basically ran to the two discussing men, "What's wrong?" he panted and Louis took his hand, "Your frie-uhm boyfriend has medications in his bag-"

"Yeah, medication against aerophobia and claustrophobia," Louis interrupted with a harsh voice and the security man shook his head, stricly, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that you can't take it with you without a medical certificate."

After some more minutes discussing, Louis noticed that his boyfriend was in a huge stress because of the time and he smashed the bag with the medication in the hands of the guy, mocking, "You know what, fuck off!"

With that he ran with Harry away, laughing. The couple ran hand in hand to their gate where nobody was since all passengers were already on board. Panting, the men gave the smiling ground crew the boarding cards which they scanned quickly, then we walked through the gangway into the big Boeing 777 where the stewardesses smiled at them kindly when she showed them their seats in the first class.

"First class? Are you fucking crazy?" Louis whisper-yelled at his smiling boyfriend, "I just want this holiday to be perfect and you deserve the cream of the crop, darling."

Harry let his boyfriend first in their seat row, helping him with his stuff and sat then down next to him, the dark blonde haired man then nuzzled his head in the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling his incredible scent, "Thank you, I love you."

The brunette kissed his boyfriend's cheek and turned his attention to the safety instructions which were now shown on the small TV in front of them.

+

Harry grasped his nails into the armrest, when the plane plummeted like 1000 meters down but in real life it were only 20 meters but this was enough for Harty to get panic; yes, he had aerophobia. But sadly his medication got taken away in London so he now he needed distraction and Louis also knew that.

"C'mere, Haz, I have an idea," he smirked and Harry also got it after seconds. He widened his eyes in unbelief and whispered," Are you crazy?"

"No?! C'mon, what should happen? The stewardess can't kick us out of the plane"

Sighing Harry gave in and walked with his boyfriend on his hand to the toilets and before he could close the door he saw a girl winking at him, causing him to blush.

Once he had locked the door, he got attacked by Louis' soft lips on his neck and the couple made out, messily.

"Strip, Styles."

"Strip yourself, Tommo."

The older one unzipped his black skinnies while Harry pulled of his button up, then they changed 'jobs' so Harry pulled down his pants, exposing his slightly big boner and Louis unbuttoned his check shirt.

"Bend over," Louis demanded a bit harsh, but Harry knew that it wasn't mean to sound mad, it actually turned him more on than the fact that they were about to fuck in a public, airplane toilet. The brunette supported himself with his elbows on the toilet lid, reaching his butt for his boyfriend out.

"You don't have lube, do you?" Louis whispered while stroking Harry's butt cheeks, "Just fuck me already, I don't care, I prepped myself this morning with the dildö you gave me for my birthday."

"Next time I want to watch you, Harold." With that Louis drove his boner right up into Harry, who bit in his fist to keep back a surprised scream. "F-fa-faster, Lou," he panted out when he got used to his boyfriend's dick. His boyfriend obeyed and raised his pace into fast, hard thrusts.

"Ugh, so tight for Daddy, baby boy."

"Oh-only, ugh faster, only you, Daddy," the brunette moaned quietly out, trying to cause no attention but he knew that this girl from earlier was probably laughing her head off. The top reached his hands out for Harry's nipples to pinch them to get him faster to his high so they wouldn't get suspicious for the board crew.

Harry tightened his rim, when he felt the soft pain on his nipples, causing Louis to cum into Harry with a muffled scream due he bit in his own fist and when Harry felt Lou's sperm inside him he also came silently since he really wasn't fond in getting caught.

Louis helped his boyfriend to get dressed, then he also put back his clothes on and cleaned the mess Harry caused, then he walked quickly out of the toilet cabin and was met by at least 5 eye pairs which showed off amusement. The couple blushed deeply red, rushing quickly to their seats while they had to hear the small snickers from the passengers in the first class. "Yeah, yeah, the youth today," a middle old man in a suit giggled to them and Harry smiled a bit embarrassed.

After few minutes it was silent again in the cabin and Harry whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Sorry for being an ass earlier at home and at the airport and thank you for distracting me from flying, I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling," Louis kissed his boyfriend and Harry smiled happily.

****

They might have made out and Harry might also jerked his partner under a blanket off, which nobody luckily noticed. Simply put, the flight wasn't that bad as Harry had thought before.

\-------

I'm very very very sorry for this shit but idk, I was distracted by Grey's Anatomy :)


End file.
